Waiting for Months
by Rosebunse
Summary: Sasuke is kidnapped by Kabuto and impregnated as part of an experiment. He is soon rescued by Team 7, but what will happen to him? Contains mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an older story. It was on my Deviantart account, but I haven't used it in forever since it game my computer a virus. I hope you all love it! And I own nothing! And please review, there may be more **

He felt nauseous. In his mind, his stomach swung around and around in irregular circles. His head pounded, complete with a rapid beat against his right temple. He had tried several different positions for sleep, but none relieved the worsening cramp in his lower back. This was the second month, coming into the third. For the past month he had been sick nearly every day. None of the pills had helped and he wouldn't give him anything stronger. For the past month he had felt like a hobby. His "condition"-he now hated the word and loathed all who used it-made him an interesting spectacle to behold. He felt his stomach squeeze, almost didn't make it to the bucket. Not that much came out. No, most of lunch had been lost two hours before. When he was done with that activity, Sasuke pulled himself more into a sitting position so as to better view the window in front of him.

From his spot on the bed, he could see the entrance of the hotel, who came and went. Before his nausea, he had been counting the number of different people who entered the hotel. He couldn't remember the exact number, but he felt as though it had been in the high 30s. He gently rubbed his now not-so-flat lower stomach, where he could now see and feel a small "bump". Here, the skin felt tight and itched. Kabuto had told him what to expect. Fatigue, nausea, constipation, frequent urination, mood-swings, head-aches, swollenness of the ankles and wrists, etc… He also found himself to be more forgetful. Where he put his shoes and things, though Kabuto said that it was all hormones. He had to take medicine every day, various different pills and serums for not only his increasingly horrible symptoms, but also for its health as well.

He swung his legs over the bed, got up and stretched. For a second his light-headiness returned, but only for a second. Now that he was up, he realized once again that there was nothing to be done but pace or examine himself in the mirror above the dresser. His hand drifted back to the "bump"; he went to the mirror. There he saw himself as he had always been, but now, he thought, paler, maybe a little thin if the looseness of his collar was any indication. Yet his paints were beginning to tighten around his middle. When he turned, he could clearly see the "bump", small as it was.

Did the reflection make him uncomfortable? No, not yet. But it wasn't obvious yet. But what about in a few months? He imagined himself with a large belly. He had tried for the past few weeks to make himself feel normal about the image; but it was not normal, it was not right. He was not a woman, should not be here thinking these thoughts and worrying about a baby swimming around in his belly. It was torture; he had been degraded to an experiment, a hobby by which Kabuto would amuse himself until he had found a more permanent interest. Then, in a couple of months when it was all over, what would happen? He felt himself fall back onto the edge of the bed. He didn't want to cry, not now, but…what was he going to do? He already couldn't do even the simplest of techniques. The baby's own chakra interfered with his own. The headaches, the cramping, the constant sickness kept him out of focus. And where could he go? Everywhere he was a wanted criminal. Any hospital…Kabuto was the only one who could keep him in safe health, who knew what to do. He was not a woman. The only way the baby was coming out was by C-section. He would be cut open, maybe even while still awake…He cupped his sore head in the palms of his hands and felt the hot tears course from his tired eyes. He felt himself tremble and shake, couldn't help but hate himself for being here. It was all his fault. All of this was because he was too stupid to leave when he had the chance. He hated himself for crying, for no leaving. Where did he have to go? Everyone hated him. He had nowhere to go, no one to go to.

He flinched when he heard the door open and a happy whistle come forth from the outside world. Here entered Kabuto, wearing his cloak, carrying several bags. He kept whistling as he set the bags down on the dresser and brought out four paper take-out bowls. It smelled hot, like garlic and tomatoes. He felt his stomach growl.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What's that?" he pointed to the bowl.

"It's a special soup for your stomach. It'll help you feel better. What's wrong now?" He took Sasuke's head in his cold, hard hands, examined his tear-stained face. "You've been crying again?"

"Leave me alone," he pulled himself away from his grip, didn't want to look at him, couldn't stand his touch.

"Your hormones are just a mess. It'll get better. Here," he handed him the bowl; they ate in silence.


	2. Twins

**OK, so, many of you noticed the, um, well, the last chapter wasn't the best written. But this one has been revised. So I hope you all like it! Review! And I own nothing!**

After dinner, it was always his nightly exam. Tonight was no different. Sasuke, with Kabuto waiting patiently, laid himself flat on his back on the bed, keeping his abdomen and lower belly exposed. Once he was as comfortable as he could be, Kabuto, with a smile on his white, scaled face, would begin by carefully gliding his hands over the other's body, paying special attention to his chest and "the bump". Sometimes he would hum, or tell Sasuke about his day, collecting herbs and other things to keep him healthy. And usually, Sasuke would just shut him out, think of anything but what was happening to his body. Tonight, however, all he could think about was the cold, hard hand that gently massaged the place where "it" grew happily.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel fine," he felt his body tense, with every sensation of the long fingers.

"You've still been experiencing morning sickness, though" he stopped. The exam was done. But Sasuke didn't get up. Tiredness overwhelmed him and he wanted to sleep. It was not late, only a little after six, but now, lying there, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

"You should start to feel less nauseous soon," rustles of bags. He sounded cheerful. "It's usually worse in the first few months." He heard him set down on the bed beside his. Did Kabuto sleep? Whether he did or did not partake of the human act of sleep bothered Sasuke very much. What if he did not sleep? Sasuke could never keep himself up very late anymore. What did he do when Sasuke was asleep? Did he just stare at Sasuke, did he read or do anything beyond just lying there? Why did it bother him so much? He forced himself up from the bed, stretched and found Kabuto looking over a small book. Between pages he would look up and smile-always the same smile-and then look back down, flippant in his page turns. Yes, he did hate him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He had asked this before, a few times a week since he had come here. The answer was rarely the same. Sometimes there wasn't even a whisper or a look. But sometimes he would go over how it was in the name of science, or to humiliate him, or because he was the closest thing there.

"Why," he put down the book on the desk, "to bring Lord Orochimaru back."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "You make me sick."

"Do I?" Kabuto swung his legs over the side of the bed and stared straight at the other, a smile, think and white, spread over the plaster of his face. "You're having twins, Sasuke. And you know what they are-?"

"Shut up!" He turned away and faced the window. He could clearly see the yellow and orange lights of the village beyond. He buried his face in his hands; he couldn't stand to see the world outside, the world he was so close to and yet so removed from.

He felt Kabuto right behind him; he could suppress a shudder as the man grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and held him into place. "S-stop-" he felt sick again.

"They're clones," his forked tongue flicked close to his neck. "They're clones of Orochimaru. Perfect replicas."

Sasuke tensed as he felt Kabuto's hand travel to his chest and down to where they, formerly "it", grew happily. He wanted to scream, to lunge at the man who was now tenderly rubbing his swollen stomach. He wanted to rip the things out of him. He felt tears, salty and hot, roll down his cheeks.

"In a few months," he continued with the rhythmic rubbing, "you're going to be a mommy. I still haven't decided what to do with you yet-"

But Sasuke wasn't there. His mind, torn from one last trauma, had drifted off into a deep blackness.

XXX

Kabuto realized he had made a mistake in telling Sasuke the truth. He had thought it would be fun to have him scream at him or try and kill him. In his imagination, Sasuke would always run up and try to strangle him, only to realize that the situation was hopeless. In reality, Sasuke had simply collapsed and laid in a semi-conscious trance for almost a month. Kabuto was forced to feed him, bath him, everything so as not to lose the babies. He also had to bribe the hotel owners along with the usual rent. It all got very expensive very fast. He told himself that it was all for his master, that it would all be worth it in a few months. The babies were fine, the boy, though ill, was fine. All he had to do was keep him fine and happy. That was all.

After almost a month, Sasuke did wake up. But his eyes were blank, his mouth slack. He was silent, never said a word but to groan at the evident discomfort his growing belly caused him. But the babies were safe, perhaps even safer now that their "mother" was not so independent.


	3. Helpless

He kept his mind blank, tried not to think beyond the need to breathe and eat. All thoughts led back to his enlarged gut. His swollen ankles and feet. His aching back and ribs. His headache, his hunger, his bladder. But he said not a word to Kabuto, who pulled and dragged him all the way. This silence from his patient made the "doctor" fairly upset. If not for the growing life inside of him, Sasuke would have been beaten, would have been whipped and kicked and bruised every night until he understood what he was there for, why Kabuto kept him alive for. But his mound of a belly, rotund and already grown through three shirt sizes, reminded the man that any stress could be fatal to the already fatigued boy. Instead, he choose to keep the boy alive by feeding him, by massaging his tense muscles and pushing him to every new town and village. He did not tell him that they were being followed or that soon they would have to find a more permanent station of operation, though he could have come to some understanding about that by himself. After all, he was carrying twins in a body already unprepared for one child. Already only five and a half months along, he would soon need constant bed-rest to ensure the safety of the babies.

They were in a dug-out Kabuto had set up the night before. Unless someone got very close, the "hole" would look like just that, a hole covered by leaves and dirt. If they were able to avoid the various traps and alarms placed around the small camp, they would find that it was really a tarp propped up around a circular, twelve-foot deep hole accessible by a steep slope. It contained a raised cot upon which lay a thick comforter and pillow, a small gas stove, and a few canvas bags that held all of Kabuto's supplies. On the cot slept Sasuke, exhausted from their hike the night before. It was becoming difficult for him to sleep; his belly, constantly itching and heavy with the kicks and pushes of the two small bodies within, kept him in the most uncomfortable positions. He could feel them, the clones of Orochimaru, swim happily inside of him, could feel their kicks and grabs at his internal organs. He hated them and was sure they felt the same way if their abuse was any indication. He wanted only to sleep, to just doze off for a moments. They were the ones who kept him awake, who kept him in constant pain. He prayed to whatever god there was that they would die and never bother him again, would dream of them simply disappearing and waking up to his flat stomach. Yet when he would awake, there it was; his large, swollen gut. So now he lay awake with the blanket wrapped around him as tightly as possible. Kabuto wasn't there; he was trying to find food or something. Not that Sasuke particularly cared anymore. Let Naruto or anyone else find him, because at least then they-they babies-would be forced out of the place they now occupied. They weren't really babies; no, in his mind they were snakes. They were water snakes that swam around and around in his stomach, ate whatever dropped into his stomach and made pillows out of his liver and kidneys. No, he would not put up a fight if it meant escaping this.

He shut his eyes against the small amount of sunlight that made its way into the enclosure. He thought he could hear the sound of leaves being crunched, of human voices making loud noise. He gathered himself from the cot, mindful of the weight directly in front of him. Kabuto was never so loud, barely ever made a sound even when they were alone together. With some difficulty, he braced his back for pulling himself for the now almost impossible task of standing. He would be useless in a few weeks. The snakes, for that was what they were to him, wiggled wildly in protest to the sudden, uninvited movement. He ignored them, simply placing a hand to his middle more for balance than to comfort them. Yes, there was human noise, talking and the breaking if trigs and leaves. In his mind, he saw them combing the area, looking under every rock and log, behind every tree. With some satisfaction he saw Kabuto's plan fail. Anything would be worth that. With that in mind he crept slowly to the slope he had used to descend into the dug-out only days before. The sky was overcast, with the trees devouring any remainder of sunlight left to him by the clouds. The ninjas gave themselves away, for it was too silent. No bird song or squirrel chatter could be heard from the world above. He swallowed, began to rub his distended belly with both hands so as to calm them, as their swift, determined rolls and summer-saults made it impossible for him to think clearly.

Then he heard the first bomb go off, then another. There was a sharp yelp followed by a loud slam as one thing crushed another. He heard a louder, closer explosion which rattled the ground upon which he stood. Sasuke was then forced to wonder if the hole was stable. But he dared not move now, not when they were noisily-

Kabuto was dead. They were being so noisy because they weren't hiding from him, just taking care of his mess. Why did this make him so afraid? Did they know he was here? Did they know what he was now? He wanted to hide, but knew there was nowhere to go. Soon they would find the camp, the hole, him. He didn't want to think about what theywould to him now. Before, maybe it would've been a beating, a few broken bones and concussion. Maybe rape maybe not depending on who was in attendance. As many insults as they could remember from the academy. And then a mock trial and execution. But now what would they do to him when they found him? He clutched his stomach, felt them move under the surface and hated them. Maybe they would cut him open like a pig…So he waited, and waited and hoped that when they did find him, that they would cut him open, would kill him or kill them. Because he couldn't do that now, couldn't when he knew there was nothing else for him, for his clan.

His heart skipped a quick beat when he actually heard their words. They were being awfully loud even if Kabuto was dead. They were discussing the traps. He thought he heard his name being called, didn't move. They could find him. He heard a smaller explosion and figured they were trying to force him out. Let them be surprised at what they found. Well, at least he would have that.

They did find him. It was much quieter than he thought it would be. First it was two chuunins no older than he himself. He said nothing to them, waited for them to get their commander, who asked him if he was Sasuke Uchiha. He told that he was, held up his hands and told him that he would come carefully. The commander nodded and called to someone out of his field of vision. It was Kakashi who came, who looked him over with pity, curiosity and disgust.

Sasuke was to be kept in Kakashi's tent, as par Kakashi's own orders. It was much warmer, much nicer than Kabuto's hole. A medic, to his own credit hiding whatever nervousness he might have had, examined his large belly, while he told them, his voice monotone and flat, what had been done to his body.

"How far along do you think you are?"

"Five months."

"And he said you were carrying twins?"

"Yes."

The medic brought a stethoscope and listened in, his face betraying nothing more than mild surprise when he finally found the small heart beats. Kakashi said nothing during the examination, just kept his eyes on his former student.

"There they are," he motioned for Kakashi to come forward and listen, only for his offer to be declined with a wave of the hand. The medic wrapped the tool around his neck. "I don't think he's lying, sir. When we get back to the village we'll have to run some tests, but based upon this examination alone I'd say he is in fact twenty-three weeks with twins."

Kakashi nodded, his face forever calm and hidden. "How do you feel, Sasuke?" His voice betrayed worry, fear. But it wasn't all for Sasuke's sake. He was pregnant.

"Fine," he lied. His head was killing him but he did not dare let them know that. What did they expect him to feel?

Kakashi nodded. "Could he…?" he asked the medic.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't give him too much. Genjutsu is out of the question if you want him alive. But a mild sedative should keep him relaxed."

"Do it."

The medic produced a syringe from his coat and quickly injected the boy with the sedative. "You should start to feel sleepy in a few minutes. Don't try and fight it," Kakashi told him. He and the medic helped him back into his clothes. Sasuke did not fight them, just as he had not fought Kabuto. "You'll stay in my tent tonight and tomorrow we'll begin back to the Village. It should take four days. Will you be ok?" He did looked very concerned. It dawned upon Sasuke that he probably looked like a wreck. His hair was probably a mess, he knew he had lost weight everywhere besides his stomach. What, he wondered, did he look like to Kakashi? Probably not a hardened criminal, but more like very sick invalid.

"I feel fine."

Kakashi watched as Sasuke fidgeted in his sleep, his body shifting in search for that perfect, painless spot. He couldn't help but feel thankful that he was asleep.

"How is he really?"

The medic shook his head, rubbed his neck, "Well, he's pregnant, sir-"

"Yeah, but-?"

"He's underweight, sleep deprived, and it can't be easy for him to walk around. If it wasn't for his obvious exhaustion and psychological damage-you do want him alive, right?-I would say we just cut him open here."

"Maybe we should," he took another look at the almost peaceful looking boy, "The, um, the…the babies wouldn't survive, would they?"

"That wasn't what I was thinking. You want to build trust with him? What would you do with someone you did not who trust who just cuts you up in the middle of nowhere? He's in no mental state for that."

"So we should just wait?" The boy let out a moan, shifted a little. Kakashi bent down, caressed his head and cheek.

"Yes, until we get to the village where we can treat him better. We just don't know what to expect from this. I-I don't even know how this could happen."

Kakashi nodded, "He's probably in denial…"

"Of course he is. He sounded so out of it, Kakashi. He wanted us to find him."

"And why wouldn't he?" It had dawned on Kakashi that Sasuke might be suicidal. Of course, this thought was nothing new to him, but the fact disturbed him none the less. Would they still execute him like this?

Sasuke's groaning became worse. He rubbed his belly tenderly, formless words hissing from his lips. Kakashi took his hand and held it in his while the medic gave him another, smaller dose of the sedative. It was enough to calm Sasuke back into sleep, though his free hand still rested on the large, round mound that was his stomach. Kakashi, out of curiosity, couldn't help but place his own free hand beside Sasuke's. He drew it back, as quickly as he would throw a kunai, when he felt something beneath the flesh move. And it was real for him.


	4. A Pregnant River

When he awoke, he found Kakashi standing not three feet away. In his hands was a tray, upon which sat a cup of water and a bowl of thick, brown soup. Its savory smell wafted down to him, reminding him of his hunger. It also triggered five hard kicks to the side of his liver and what he thought was a punch to his rib. He groaned, didn't want to get up. He pulled the blanket closer around him and tried to move into a more comfortable position, but was found that he had a cramp in his left calve muscle. His slight grimace gave Kakashi a grin that could be seen through the cloth that covered the better percentage of his face. But Sasuke ignored him and closed his eyes in an effort to return to the peaceful, dreamless sleep he had been forced out of. He did not notice the sun light streaming down from the flaps in the tent's sides nor the sweet sound of morning birds fresh from a night of sleep.

"Time to wake up, Sasuke," he heard him get up and set the tray down, "we'll be heading out in an hour." He gave the boy a gentle shake and, with one graceful movement, pulled blanket from his weak grasp. "There we go. Eat up."

He had the decency to help right the now very pregnant Sasuke into a sitting position and set the tray at his side. Sasuke, a bit too eager, he realized, took up the bowl, Kakashi handing him a metal spoon. The soup was still warm. Sasuke couldn't help but eat it slowly, enjoying every bite. Kabuto had enforced a very strict diet, allowing him only four bowls of a thick, white, past-like broth every day.

"How is it?"

It was very good. But he was silent.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Two days ago. Truth be told, his hope had been that either he-preferably the babies-would be dead from starvation. Kakashi waited for a response, did not seem surprised when he received none. "I've sent a squad back to the village. They should have everything set up for you when we get back," he gave head, "Sakura will meet us half-way between here and the village. No new pains or anything?" He shook his head, set the empty bowl down on the tray and, with Kakashi's help, stood up. It felt painfully good to stretch.

"It'll be okay, Sasuke, everything will be okay. When we get home we'll figure out what to do."

"Just cut them out,"Sasuke said suddenly, "I don't want them-"

"There's more to it than that," his voice was calm but stern, almost soothing. Sasuke felt as though he was thirteen again, "Your body can't handle too much right now."

"You're just going to put me in prison anyways, "he shrugged, and "I don't really care, Kakashi. Do whatever you want, but just get these things out of me." He felt tears, hot as the soup, streamed down his cheeks, his breath catching in his sore throat. He began to shake. Kakash, doing his own best not to shake, in anger, in horror at his once student, helped him back onto the cot. The anxiety of the past months, perhaps even of the past decade, had caught up with him just as Kakashi had always feared it would. But in his mind's eye, he had never seen Sasuke with a large, round stomach, his shoulders thin as rails and his skin pale as freshly laid shets. Kakashi didn't say anything in comfort, it was too late for that, just kept his firm, steady hand on his thin shoulder and let him relieve himself. Soon Sasuke, looking far younger than his six-teen years, was sobbing, trembling uncontrollably.

He shouldn't be pregnant, Sasuke thought to himself. They were not his, they were Orochimaru's. He-HE-was not a woman, they were not his. This was all just to humiliate him, for revenge. What would Itachi, yes, dead and rotting, but still there, think? Or Sakura or Naruto? He would have to face them accompanied by this mound of moving, sickening flesh. They would patronize him, remind him how this was what he had wanted, before ignoring him altogether and throwing him away. He barely noticed how tight Kakashi's grip was on his shoulder, how the man's face was crumbing just a little more with each sharp breath he took. He didn't notice how his hands were placed holding his belly. But he felt the sharp kicks, the hard punches, as if angry to have their quiet disturbed.

XXX

He said not word to the other men in Kakashi's squad, nor did they say a word to him. His arms were bound but kept in the front, in case he would need to catch himself in a fall. But he was thankful for the heavy cloak he was given. It hid most of his large stomach from view, which, even in the heat and humidity, was welcomed more than anything. He ignored the pain circulating through-out his pelvis that peaked with every small waddling step he took, the heart-burn from the soup, the need to urinate. And he was very good at ignoring it all, until Kakashi stopped them for a short break. He was forced to eat a bit more of the soup, forced to sit down a rest, forced to empty his bladder in the relative privacy given to him by a tree. It was all enough to time to make him think about what was going to happen to him in the Village. He had been prepared for execution, for torture, for rape, for being drugged. But now he had the babies, Orochimaru's babies, his clones. They would be powerful; they could be molded into whatever anyone wanted.

Sasuke forced himself to stay calm as the medic of the group placed his hands on his belly, almost in a gentle massaging motion, to check the welfare of the babies. He was given another small sedative, this time to keep him calm he was told. They would make him keep the babies. Until full term. They would make him suffer through the pain of childbirth, Kabuto had been explicit about that, and give birth to those monsters. What if they made him raise them? What he was forced to stay alive, to raise them? To look at them? But Sasuke forced himself into calmness, allowed the drug to do its work.

XXX

He had smelled the water before they had reached the bank of the river. Across the fast, river was where they needed to be. A bridge, old and rotting as his brother's corpse, connected the two landmasses. Kakashi seemed to think nothing of it as they stepped onto the old wood; Sasuke thought nothing of it as he, in a show of strength he himself could barely comprehend, stole away from the group and leapt over the side of the bridge.

**Hoped you all loved this chapter! Sorry for the wait, it's been really, really busy. Stay tuned for next time :D**


	5. Changes

_ Tenzou was afraid at first. He had been very afraid. The operation had been painful and scary. It had left him hurt and tired. His belly was left swollen and sore, though it did heal over time, only to grow and grow. At first he hadn't liked it. He had hated how big he was, how his body belonged to the things in his belly, not to him. He hated how his body changed around them, how he changed around them, how weak and useless and he was because of them. And then Kabuto had done something to his head. Tenzou didn't know what he had done, but now he wasn't so scared. Oh, he worried for his babies. He ate all of the meals Kabuto gave him, until he was plumb and happy with his swollen belly. He couldn't be thin, or else his babies would starve. _

_ You wouldn't want them to starve, would you? Kabuto told him as he rubbed his belly. _

_ Tenzou loved it when he rubbed his belly. It made him feel safe and secure. Kabuto said he would protect him and the babies. Tenzou loved his babies. Kabuto told him a very funny story one day while Tenzou was reading the mommy-book he had given him. He told Tenzou how the babies had a father, and that father was Madara, who had loved Hashirama, the first Hokage. Wasn't that funny? Because wasn't he just a copy of the First? It was funny. Tenzou had laughed until he had cried, until his belly hurt and his babies kicked and kicked, until Kabuto had to hold him down. And yet, he kept laughing it was so funny. _

_ He loved his babies so much._

XXX

Sasuke slept through the rest of the journey. They had found him down stream, naked and shivering with cold. He coughed up water and vomit, though the medic found nothing wrong other than deep bruises and cold.

"And them?" Kakashi pointed to the boy's belly.

"They're fine, sir. They're all fine," he said.

The rest of the journey was quick. They did not stop; Kakashi carried the boy throughout. He was heavy, nothing but dead weight. He didn't make a sound. Kakashi ran, and carried him the whole way.

XXX

_Sasuke felt warm. It was so nice to feel warm again. He hadn't felt warmth in so long, only cold. But now it was warm, and he was happy. He could feel his babies swim in his belly, and that was fine. Something was wrong, but he didn't mind. _

_ He had his babies, and what else was there? _

**I know this should be longer, but I'm trying to get back into writing, and this whole part is mostly filler. Be kind! **

**And also look up my profile at **

**It has porn!**


End file.
